Perfect
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS SwanQueen: Regina est réveillée en pleine nuit, il y a eu un incendie chez le Shérif. Aussi inexplicable que cela puisse sembler, elle vole à son secours, animée de sentiments qu'elle ne veut et ne peut expliquer. N'est-elle pas sensée la détester? Enjoy! *-*


**Coucou! **

**Voici un "grand" OS SwanQueen, que j'ai écrit il y a probablement six ou sept mois, je l'avais complètement oublié, mais je l'aime beaucoup et du coup je vous le poste aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

**Vivichan10**

* * *

**Perfect**

* * *

Le téléphone sonna en pleine nuit. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Tout se fit de plus en plus clair dans l'esprit embrumé de Regina. Elle ouvrit d'un coup ses deux yeux avec le mauvais pressentiment que c'était grave. On ne la dérangeait de nuit qu'en cas d'extrême urgence... et pour Henry! Elle tomba presque du lit en attrapant le combiné, maintenant parfaitement réveillée. Elle répondit d'une voix rauque:

-Regina Mills.

-Madame Mills, il y a eu un incendie...

-Henry?! demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Il a quelques brûlures superficielles et il a respiré un peu de fumée, mais il va bien... en revanche le Shérif...

Le sang de la mairesse ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi réagir ainsi? Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, elle se serait réjouie du malheur d'Emma Swan. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps de ça, elle aurait certainement été celle à allumer cet incendie. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre elles, et pourtant tout était différent... Elle se rendait soudain compte qu'elle n'accepterait pas le fait de la perdre, elle ne pouvait même pas le concevoir.

Le pompier à l'autre bout du fil n'obtint aucune réponse, et pour cause: Regina s'était volatilisée en une nuée violette. La mairesse arriva sur un vrai champ de bataille. Ce qui avait été l'appartement de fonction d'Emma n'était plus que cendres... seule sa coccinelle jaune canari, qu'elle avait tant de fois traitée de poubelle ambulante, avait réchappé aux flammes. Que Henry s'en soit sorti qu'avec des blessures légères était un miracle. En parlant de son fils, il sauta d'un brancard dès qu'il la vit et s'élança dans les bras de sa mère:

-Maman! J'ai eu si peur! On regardait tranquillement la télé quand on a senti une odeur de brûlé. Emma pensait qu'elle avait oublié du popcorn trop longtemps au micro-ondes, mais il n'y avait rien dans la cuisine. Et puis, il y a eu la fumée... on a voulu sortir mais il y avait du feu partout... Maman a utilisé sa magie pour me faire passer au travers des flammes, mais quelque chose est tombé. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger...et... et je voulais l'aider, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas revenir en arrière et de sortir... je...

Henry explosa en larmes, son corps tout agité de sanglots incontrôlables. Regina le serra un peu plus contre elle, lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, que sa mère était une battante et qu'elle en avait déjà vu des pires... elle essaya de s'en convaincre aussi, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser que la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emma ne parlait que d'un stupide horaire de garde... et si... et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait vivante? Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée mais son cœur restait tout de même serré dans sa poitrine... après avoir vérifié que Henry allait bien, elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le chef des interventions qui donnait des ordres à tous les pompiers présents pour éteindre les immenses flammes du brasier. Regina ne passa pas par quatre chemins et demanda d'un ton bien plus inquiet qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu:

-Où est-elle? Où est Emma?

-Dans l'ambulance, ils vont l'emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital.

Elle courut comme une folle jusqu'à la dite ambulance, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Une infirmière tout de suite s'exclama:

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici Madame, uniquement la famille...

-Je suis la famille et cette ambulance ne partira pas sans moi, répliqua la brune en retrouvant la verve qui avait fait d'elle une monarque crainte et obéie au doigt et à l'œil. L'infirmière se ratatina sur elle-même et laissa la reine s'approcher du corps inanimé d'Emma. Elle était couverte de brûlures, de plaies multiples et de nombreuses contusions. Son visage noirci par la fumée n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi pâle. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la jeune femme pleine de vitalité qu'était d'ordinaire Emma, elle semblait si fragile et mal en point... Regina s'assit près d'elle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire et puis, même si jamais elle n'avaient été assez proches pour un geste si intime, elle lui prit la main:

-Vous avez encore essayé de jouer aux héros, hein... vous savez que le principe c'est de rester en vie pour nous protéger, n'est-ce pas?

Sa voix se brisa légèrement mais elle n'y prit garde et continua:

-Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, Storybrooke a besoin de vois, de sa Sauveuse. Henry a besoin de vous... j'ai besoin de vous...

La reine lança un regard noir au personnel afin qu'aucun d'eux n'ose jamais répéter ces mots. Puis, toute son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur Emma. Elle entendit à peine les sirènes de l'ambulance se mettre à beugler alors qu'ils se mettaient en chemin pour l'hôpital, elle regardait juste, impuissante, Emma. Emma qui avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, Emma qui ne réagissait à aucun stimulation, Emma qui était au bord de la mort. Les médecins s'acharnaient autour d'elle et puis les machines se mirent en ébullition. Quelque chose n'allait pas! Et ensuite, un long et strident _bip_ en continu... le cœur d'Emma s'était arrêté.

~SQ~

Des heures et des heures d'incertitude, de peur et d'attente. Regina avait du lâcher la main d'Emma pour qu'on la mène en salle d'opération. Même si son cœur s'était relancé, la blonde était loin d'être sortie d'affaire. Ca tuait Regina de ne pas savoir. Au moins savoir si l'opération était déjà finie, de savoir si Emma avait une chance, et ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup de devoir supporter les pleurnicheries de Snow dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Henry qui avait passé haut la main toute une batterie de tests et d'examens, était maintenant endormi sur la banquette de la salle d'attente, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa mère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux comme elle le faisait quand il était encore tout petit. Cela faisait trois heures... trois heures que le pompier l'avait sortie de son lit avec la terrible nouvelle. Trois heure qu'Emma luttait pour sa vie. Snow et David ne cessaient de faire les cent pas et si Henry ne ne se serait pas endormi si profondément sur ses genoux, certainement en aurait-elle fait de même. A chaque fois qu'une infirmière traversait la pièce, tous guettaient la bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, mais pour l'instant toujours rien.

-Oh, Charming... tu t'imagine... et si on la perdait maintenant... j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir d'elle, de ne pas connaître ma propre fille... geint Snow une énième fois.

Regina avait envie de lui répliquer que, peut être elle ne lui avait pas porté assez d'attention, parce que, elle, elle était sûre de pouvoir écrire une encyclopédie entière sur Emma Swan, mais elle se passa de commentaire... Ce que cela laisserait présager, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'assumer, ni devant Snow et encore moins devant elle-même.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle explose. Tout cela était beaucoup trop à gérer... et au moment où elle pensait cela, Whale entra dans la salle d'attente, un dossier à la main. Pas facile de dire s'il apportait de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles, mais dans tous les cas il était plus que temps qu'elle soit fixée, c'était même vital. Le docteur Whale commença alors:

-Je sors de la salle d'opération et l'état de la patiente est stable...

-L'état de la patiente! Non de Dieu, Whale! On parle du Shérif là! s'exclama sans vraiment y réfléchir la mairesse. Elle avait besoin de plus de détails, elle devait savoir si encore une fois l'espoir serait vain, ou si au contraire, tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre un jour. Elle ignora les regards surpris de Snow et Charming face à son inquiétude à peine dissimulée et se contenta de menacer du regard Whale pour qu'il leur en dise plus au plus vite, ce qu'il fit de peur de finir embroché vif:

-La vict... Emma a subi divers traumatismes. Les brûlures, la chute d'une poutre sur ses jambes et son bassin, son arrêt cardiaque... nous avons soigné ses fractures ouvertes et essayé de soigner ses blessures, mais elle souffrait beaucoup trop pour la laisser éveillée. On a préféré la mettre dans un coma artificiel...

Henry, qui s'était réveillé au son de la voix du docteur, se redressa sur la banquette et demanda ce que tout un chacun voulait savoir sans oser le demander:

-Elle va s'en sortir?

-Oui...

Snow tomba dans les bras de Charming en pleurant de soulagement, alors que Henry affichait enfin un petit sourire. Regina fit mine de rien, mais intérieurement elle vivait enfin. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un... mais pourquoi donc ce quelqu'un se trouvait être la mère biologique de son fils, la femme qu'elle était sensé détester? Elle chassa à nouveau cette idée stupide de sa tête, qu'elle tenait peut être à elle après tout, et se concentra à nouveau sur ce que racontait le médecin:

-Peut être faudrait-il demander aux fées de soigner ses brûlures... cela sera certainement bien plus rapide que d'attendre qu'elles ne guérissent d'elles-mêmes.

-Je le ferai, trancha Regina, sans laisser place à aucune réfutation.

De nouveau, le couple royal lui lança un regard surpris, mais personne ne releva quoi que ce soit, et de peur de se trahir un peu plus, Regina les laissa discuter seuls avec Whale pour se consacrer à son fils. Mais c'est qu'il avait oublié d'être bête ce petit... Il lui souriait d'un air entendu, comprenant des choses qu'elle-même peinait encore à expliciter et à s'avouer . Il lui prit la main et glissa à son oreille:

-Je sais que tu peux la sauver... la magie blanche que tu dois utiliser pour la soigner ne peut fonctionner qu'avec de l'amour n'est-ce pas?

-C'est possible... tu n'en diras rien à personne Henry. Personne ne doit savoir... surtout pas Emma, s'empressa de lui faire promettre sa mère.

Le petit garçon hésita une seconde, mais finit par hocher la tête. Finalement, le médecin les laissa entrer dans la chambre d'Emma. Immédiatement, Snow se précipita vers le lit où Emma semblait tellement petite et vulnérable. Regina resta un peu en retrait, laissant Henry et les Charmings serrer la main d'Emma, la rassurer et l'embrasser sur le front. Elle attendit qu'ils sortent tous pour aller se reposer pour s'approcher du lit d'hôpital. Sa main retrouva tout naturellement celle d'Emma, elle la serra pour être bien certaine qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdue pour toujours:

-Ne me refaite plus jamais ça! Plus jamais...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège tout juste à côté d'elle et se concentra mentalement sur chaque partie du corps de la blonde pour guérir ses blessures. Cela allait être long, peut être est-ce que cela allait prendre toute la nuit, mais Regina ne s'en souciait guère, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête: sauver Emma.

Les heures passaient, la fatigue la gagnait mais elle ne se laissa pas flancher une seule seconde. C'était comme si son monde tout entier risquait de disparaître si Emma ne s'en sortait pas et aussi irrationnel que cela pouvait paraître, elle savait qu'elle s'en voudrait personnellement de ne pas avoir fait plus pour elle si cela se produisait. Presque tous les bleus avaient maintenant disparu de la peau de la Shérif, les blessures se refermaient peu à peu et les brûlures se faisaient moins nombreuses. Elle n'eut totalement fini qu'au petit matin, quand le Soleil faisait son apparition timide au dessus de la mer calme. Elle ne tenait même plus debout et finit par s'endormir la tête posée sur l'oreiller, juste à côté de celle d'Emma, en tout cas assez près pour qu'elle s'endorme bercée par le souffle régulier de celle-ci.

La mairesse se réveilla bien des heures plus tard, toujours à la même place, à la différence du fait que son bras entourait maintenant la taille d'Emma. Elle se releva très vite de peur qu'on les surprenne ainsi. Tout de suite, elle alla chercher un médecin: il était grand temps de réveiller Emma Swan de son coma. Chaque seconde passée sans l'agaçante blonde se révélait être une torture. Elle trouva Whale en salle de repos et celui-ci prit vite conscience que sa pause était terminée prématurément, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas son mot à dire là dessus, pas quand la reine le regardait d'un air aussi menaçant. Il se leva précipitamment et la suivit sans perdre une seconde de plus.

~SQ~

Emma était confuse, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle se trouvait, tout était brumeux dans son esprit, ses membres étaient raides et engourdis et elle avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Elle grogna légèrement, pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir se réveiller, tout semblait si douloureux dans la vraie vie... et puis l'incendie lui revint à l'esprit et elle se réveilla en criant:

-Henry!

-Je suis là Maman, s'exclama Henry en s'approchant de sa mère. Celle-ci, faisant fi de ses membres douloureux et du terrible mal qui encerclait son crâne comme un étaux, le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur. Il était sain et sauf, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Elle tint son corps frêle entre ses bras jusqu'à ce que le pré-adolescent finisse par trouver cela embarrassant, elle ne lui épargna cependant pas un dernier bisou bruyant sur la joue.

S'approchèrent ensuite Snow et David qu'elle embrassa de bon cœur, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler pendant des heures et des heures, alors elle prétendit être épuisée et ils la laissèrent se reposer. Seul Henry resta là, pour la "protéger" comme un vrai chevalier servant.

-Gamin... j'aurai juré que juste avant de m'évanouir j'avais entendu la voix de Regina... est-ce que je suis folle?

-Elle est arrivée comme une folle quand elle a appris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne t'a pas quittée une seule seconde et puis elle t'a guérie... elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit et quand elle a été certaine que tu étais sortie d'affaire elle est rentrée... elle tenait à peine debout, Leroy a du la raccompagner pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'endorme pas en pleine rue...

Etrange... Regina la détestait non? Alors pourquoi l'avoir sauvée, pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle avait encore besoin d'elle dans l'ambulance, pourquoi avait-elle senti sa main fine dans la sienne, pourquoi...? Pourquoi?! Elle sourit à son fils pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses questions intérieures sur son visage, mais bien sûr, elle oubliait que Henry était un fouineur né.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Oh, rien de spécial...

-Tu sais 'Ma, tu n'as jamais su comment mentir, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un super pouvoir... Alors?

-Elle voulait juste que je reste en vie... parce que Storybrooke avait besoin de moi, et toi aussi, et puis aussi... elle hésita, presque certaine qu'elle avait du rêver cette partie là.

-Et elle n'est-ce pas? ajouta Henry tout à fait naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

-Euh oui... mais comment le sais-tu?

-Bah c'est clair non?! Mon dieu, qu'est ce que vous êtes lentes à la détente toutes les deux!

-De quoi tu parles Henry? demanda Emma totalement désemparée.

-De rien, c'est à vous deux de gérer ça, quand vous serez prêtes...

Et il changea totalement de sujet, refusant d'en dire plus. Emma soupira, mais elle savait qu'il avait hérité du caractère buté de sa mère, Regina, alors il ne servait à rien de persister. Tous les deux parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne tombe véritablement de sommeil. Alors, Henry l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la laissa ensuite seule pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement. Emma sentait ses yeux se fermer, mais juste avant de plonger dans le sommeil elle lui murmura:

-Remercie-la de ma part, tu veux...

-Bien sûr, mais elle voudra certainement te l'entendre dire toi-même.

~SQ~

Dès qu'elle eut l'aval des médecins, Emma prit ses minces possessions avec elle et sortit de l'hôpital. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et puis, elle se souvint qu'elle n'en avait plus... l'appartement des Charmings était déjà bien occupé avec ses frères Neal et David Junior, et franchement, elle se voulait mal dormir dans sa coccinelle. Elle pensa que, en attendant de trouver autre chose, elle pourrait se prendre une chambre chez Granny... ça lui rappellerait son arrivée à Storybrooke et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix qui se présentait à elle. Mais avant ça, elle se devait absolument se rendre chez Regina pour la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle. Elle n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion car étrangement, malgré l'attention qu'elle lui avait porté la nuit de l'incendie, Regina ne s'était plus jamais présentée à l'hôpital, ou ne semblait avoir même demandé de ses nouvelles à qui que ce soit.

Emma choisit de se rendre magiquement au domicile de la reine, c'était le plus rapide et surtout elle ne pourrait pas changer d'avis en cours de route... oui, car on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre de la part de la mairesse, certains jours elle n'hésiterait pas à vous flamber comme une banane en un clin d'œil, et sincèrement, elle avait eu sa dose de brûlures pour le moment. Voilà... elle y était, juste devant la porte du 108 Mifflin Street. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua:

-Miss Swan? Est-ce que Henry va bien?

-Oui oui, euh... je voulais juste vous remercier...

-Vous en auriez fait de même.

-Rien ne vous y obligeait.

-Henry.

-Pas faux, mais merci tout de même...

-De rien Miss Swan. Vous voulez rentrer?

Emma fut surprise par cette invitation presque amicale, et au lieu de faire ce que sa tête lui disait de faire, (fuir, sait-on jamais quel genre de cake empoisonné lui proposerait Regina cette fois) elle découvrit qu'au contraire, elle mourait d'envie de passer un peu de temps avec Regina. Elle la suivit dans le vestibule puis dans la cuisine où Regina fit apparaître deux verres de vin avant d'en changer un en canette:

-J'oublie toujours que certaines personnes apprécient ce breuvage infâme qu'est la bière.

-Vous dîtes ça, mais vous en aviez en stock...

Regina faillit se trahir en disant qu'elle en gardait toujours pour ces rares occasions où Emma passait par là. C'était trop pathétique pour être dit à haute voix. Elle se contenta donc de lancer un regard noir à Emma et d'avaler presque la moitié de son verre pour se donner un peu de contenance. Elles s'observaient sans vraiment savoir que dire, c'était bien plus simple de se disputer que de trouver un sujet de conversation banal entre elles. Finalement, Regina rompit le silence en demandant à Emma:

-Vous avez un endroit où loger?

-Non... enfin, Granny a toujours des chambres vides, donc je pense que oui... enfin... pas vraiment... vous m'avez comprise...

-Et si vous veniez ici? dit Regina sans réfléchir.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça?! Et voilà, maintenant Emma écarquillait les yeux comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle avait entendu. Regina ne se démonta pas et dit:

-Henry ne dormira pas dans un hôtel miteux, et comme je tiens à respecter scrupuleusement notre accord de garde partagée, pour ne pas avoir de soucis il vous faut un endroit convenable où loger...

-Oh... je... merci! La garde partagée, hein?

Regina ne releva pas la moquerie et avalant l'autre moitié de son verre elle se leva pour aller lui montrer la chambre d'amis. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ces derniers temps?!

~SQ~

Un cri. Regina se réveilla en sursaut. Cela ne venait pas de la chambre d'Henry, mais bien de la chambre d'amis... Sans attendre une seule seconde, elle sortit du lit et se précipita vers la chambre occupée par Emma. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, pas vraiment certaine de pouvoir entrer, mais quand elle entendit un nouveau cri, elle ne se posa pas deux fois la question et pénétra à l'intérieur:

-Emma! Emma, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! Emma, réveillez-vous! s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

La blonde sursauta dans un dernier cri, puis se réveilla en sueur en cherchant désespérément la main de Regina. La brune grimpa sur le lit et instinctivement, elle encercla Emma de ses bras. Tout de suite Emma se calma un peu, et vint se blottir tout contre elle sans savoir contrôler plus longtemps ses sanglots déchirants.

-Voilà, je suis là, tout va bien... rien ne peut vous arriver. Je ne laissera jamais rien vous arriver...

La reine caressait ses cheveux mouillés de sueur tout en s'allongeant plus confortablement pour la bercer en attendant que ses pleurs cessent entièrement. Elle n'aurait pas du trouver cela agréable, et pourtant avoir Emma aussi près d'elle lui remplissait le cœur de quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir ressentir... Encore une fois, elle laissa couler ses pensées, les analyser était encore une chose impensable pour elle...

-Je suis terriblement gênée... murmura Emma.

-Ne le soyez pas... tout le monde fait des cauchemars.

-C'était juste tellement réel... tellement... j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir dans ce brasier là.

-Vous savez, quand Henry fait des cauchemars je le prend dans mes bras et j'attends qu'il s'endorme pour retourner dans mon lit... Fermez les yeux Miss Swan... je ne m'en irai que quand vous serez au pays des beaux rêves.

-Bonne nuit Regina... Restez... même quand je dormirai...

-Bonne nuit Emma, rassurez-vous, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

~SQ~

C'est l'odeur du café fraîchement moulu qui réveilla Emma. Waouh! Ca c'était le rêve! Regina était connue pour être une bonne cuisinière et vu le délicieux fumet qui chatouillait ses narines, ce n'était pas un mythe. Elle dévala les escaliers exactement au moment où Regina servait généreusement trois assiettes en pancakes, bacon, œufs brouillés, et toasts légèrement grillés.

-Je crois que je vais emménager définitivement ici!

-Bonjour à vous aussi, café ou chocolat chaud?

-Chocolat, s'il vous plait... avec de la crème et de la...

-Cannelle, je sais... sourit Regina en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Elle s'installa ensuite à la table du petit-déjeuner alors que Henry arrivait en traînant des pieds. Toujours aussi matinal...

-Bonjour les mamans... marmonna-t-il, déjà un toast en bouche.

Cela avait quelque chose de tout à fait naturel que de déjeuner tous ensemble, pensa Emma en croquant joyeusement dans son toast délicieusement grillé et beurré. Regina, déjà toute habillée, coiffée et maquillée, semblait pourtant plus détendue qu'à son habitude. Elle souriait à chaque mot que Henry prononçait de sa voix pâteuse et se laissa même aller jusqu'à rire l'espace d'un instant. Pour une fois elle ne semblait pas vouloir dévisser la tête d'Emma du reste de son corps, et c'était un changement plus qu'agréable pour la jolie blonde. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Emma ne l'avait jamais entendue rire et sans se mentir c'était le plus beau son qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à entendre de toute sa vie. Elle détailla la brune. Tout était incontestablement attirant chez elle, et Emma mentirait en disant que cela ne l'avait pas frappée dès leur toute première rencontre. Mais elle découvrait là une autre Regina; la même qui s'était précipitée à son chevet sans la quitter tant qu'elle soit hors de danger, celle-là même qui l'avait bercée toute la nuit et qui buvait son café tout en ajustant tendrement la tenue d'Henry. La brune du sentir qu'Emma l'observait, car elle se tourna vers elle, un sourcil parfaitement épilé se soulevant pour la questionner de cette imprudence. Emma ne fut pas longue à baisser les yeux, elle ne gagnait jamais à ce jeu là de toute façon...

-Emma, ma chère, Henry risque d'être en retard si vous ne vous dépêchez pas un peu... votre poubelle jaune roule encore, si je n'abuse, cela ne vous dérangerait pas de déposer notre fils à l'école?

Notre fils nota mentalement Emma. Elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait même pas de vêtements à se mettre sur le dos, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y rendre en cette tenue, et aussi que sa maison était à l'autre bout de la ville, mais visiblement Regina savait toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout, car elle se trouva d'un coup toute habillée de vêtements qu'elle n'aurait pu se permettre d'acheter avec son petit salaire et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit que sa Coccinelle était garée de l'autre côté de la rue. La magie l'étonnerait toujours... Pour ne pas contrarier la maîtresse des lieux, elle se leva précipitamment la bouche encore pleine de pancakes et interpella son fils, enfin, leur fils:

-Allez gamin, embrasse ta mère et puis on détale...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quinze minutes plus tard, Emma était installée confortablement sur la chaise de son bureau et dévorait une patte d'ours qu'avait apporté son père. David lui montrait les photos de ses deux petits frères couverts de farine et riant sous le regard d'une Snow sous le choc. Emma était heureuse pour ses parents, ils avaient enfin leur fin heureuse, celle pour laquelle ils s'étaient depuis toujours battus.

-Papa?

-Hmmm?

-Comment tu as su que c'était elle...que Maman était ton âme-sœur?

-Ce serait un peu cliché de dire à la première seconde, hein?

-Un peu... sourit Emma toujours admirative de cette étincelle qui s'allumait dans les yeux de son père à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son épouse. Le prince sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et puis avec cette même lueur, il regarda Emma, sa petite fille chérie, et lui répondit:

-Je crois que je l'ai su quand j'ai failli la perdre, quand j'étais certain de ne plus jamais la revoir et que d'un coup, j'ai compris que sans elle ça ne rimait strictement à rien... que rien n'avait de sens...

-Hmm, hmm...

Emma et David se retournèrent pour trouver la mairesse au pas de la porte de leur bureau. Emma crut déceler quelque chose de terriblement triste et humain dans ses yeux, mais en l'espace d'un instant, Regina avait repris contenance et elle dit de son ton le plus neutre que possible:

-Shérifs, je viens récupérer vos comptes rendus pour la semaine passée.

David ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une pile de dossiers assez conséquente, et pour cause Leroy avait monté sa propre affaire de distillerie et puis il y avait eu l'incendie...

-Vous avez des pistes? demanda Regina.

-Aucun témoin, pas de motif évident. Juste cette allumette craquée devant le bâtiment... répondit David.

Soudain cela frappa Emma. Ce n'était pas un accident, quelqu'un avait essayé de la tuer! Et personne ne s'était soucié de l'en informer! Elle se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation pour au moins avoir quelques détails de l'affaire.

-Bon... vu la situation, il serait imprudent de laisser Emma travailler ici... dit Regina.

-Pardon?! répliqua Emma. Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

-Bien sûr que j'en ai le droit! Emma... c'est pour votre sécurité, tout ce que je peux vous proposer c'est de venir travailler sur l'affaire au manoir. Vous y serez en sécurité avec tous les sorts qui le protègent et puis... se serais là aussi.

Ok. Ca c'était nouveau. Depuis quand Regina se préoccupait d'elle à ce point? Jusqu'à mettre de côté son travail à la Mairie et sa routine si bien huilée? Emma n'eut pas la chance de pouvoir répliquer quoi que ce soit, car son père lui enfilait déjà sa veste en cuir rouge toute neuve que Regina lui avait offert ce matin là.

-Je suppose que j'ai pas mon mot à dire... dit-elle piquée dans sa fierté.

-En effet, rentrons à la maison Miss Swan.

Et voilà, elle obéissait sans rien dire. Elle perdait toujours ses moyens face à la brune, ça en était presque ridicule. Les deux femmes entrèrent au manoir dans un silence absolu, chacune concentrée sur ses propres pensées. Machinalement, Regina leur servit un café, puis s'assit face à Emma:

-Miss Swan... j'ai pas envie d'avoir un jour un coup de fil qui m'annoncerait que vous...

-Je sais... murmura Emma.

Elles se plongèrent dans les yeux de l'une et de l'autre, c'était bien plus simple de parler comma ça, sans un mot. Cela pouvait avoir duré une seconde comme une éternité, mais Regina finit par se lever et par dire:

-Je serai dans mon bureau pour travailler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je vous laisse le dossier de l'affaire sur la table.

Emma la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la pile de feuilles qui attendait d'être examinée. Elle y passa la matinée, et à la fin quoi? Rien. Aucun début de piste, pas même un bout d'empreinte sur l'allumette... Elle regarda l'horloge. 12h30. Son ventre gargouilla par pur et simple réflexe... Est-ce qu'elle devait attendre Regina? Sortirait-elle de son bureau pour une chose aussi futile que de se nourrir? Emma ne voulait pas prendre le risque, contrairement à la mairesse, elle tomberait dans les pommes si elle ne mangeait pas quelque chose. Elle se leva et fit un pas vers la cuisine, vite arrêtée par la voix menaçante de Regina:

-Interdiction formelle de toucher à ma cuisine Miss Swan!

-Pardon, Votre Altesse, dit Emma sans se soucier du regard noir que lui lança Regina.

Elle suivit la reine dans la cuisine et faillit pleurer de bonheur en croquant dans la première bouchée de ses fameuses lasagnes qu'elle avait eu le temps de préparer Dieu sait quand!

-C'est la meilleure chose... que je n'ai jamais... mangé!

Regina lui accorda un sourire indulgent quand elle lui demandait déjà une deuxième part, visiblement pas peu fière de sa recette.

-Vous avez avancé? Dans l'enquête?

-Pas d'un pouce... soupira Emma.

-Rassurez-vous, je ferai en sorte que l'on trouve qui vous a fait ça à vous et Henry... et ensuite je le lui ferai payer... dit-elle sans l'once d'une hésitation.

-Vous avez tellement du avoir peur pour Henry...

-Les pompiers m'ont vite rassurée sur son état... mais le vôtre...

Emma rêvait-elle ou la voix de la mairesse s'était légèrement brisée à ces mots? Elle devait vraiment avoir pris un coup sur la tête pour croire des choses pareilles, se ravisa-t-elle. En attendant, Regina s'était mise debout et cherchait quelque chose dans son placard. Elle se retourna enfin, tenant à la main une bouteille de Gin:

-Je crois qu'on en a toutes les deux besoin... un verre Miss Swan?

-Même deux... répondit Emma... ou la bouteille toute entière.

-Du moment que vous ne vomissez pas sur mon parquet...

Elle les servit généreusement et elles allèrent s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé, accompagnées de deux bouteilles et d'un pack de bières. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à Regina que de se rendre ivre au beau milieu de la journée, mais elle avait raison sur ce point: elles en avaient besoin, pour le temps d'un instant, décompresser et ne plus penser à toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient en elles et puis tout ce qui arrivait ces derniers temps à Storybrooke.

-Je suis contente que l'on n'en soit plus à ce que vous vouliez me tuer... remarqua Emma après un bon nombre de verres.

-Moi aussi, avoua Regina en vidant et se resservant un verre dans la foulée.

-Est-ce que ça serait étrange de penser que vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une amie pour moi? demanda Emma.

-Nous sommes amies Emma...

Regina avait définitivement un coup dans le nez pour dire ça, mais Emma en profita pour demander:

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait essayer de se connaitre mieux, après toutes ce fois où on a préféré se disputer que de réellement discuter?

-Je vous connais déjà...

-Que ce que je vous laissé voir... par exemple, pourriez-vous me dire quelle a été ma plus grande erreur...?

-Neal... vous voyez, je vous connais par cœur.

-Celle-là était facile... bon ok... mon dessert préféré?

-Emma, vous prenez toujours un air coupable en commandant une part de tarte au citron chez Granny, mais malgré les regards choqués de vos parents, je ne vous ai jamais vu apprécier autant un gâteau.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle! Et puis ce n'est pas juste, moi je ne sais pas ce genre de choses sur vous! Vous êtes tellement mystérieuse...

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme... mais bon, si cela peut vous faire sentir mieux, posez-moi toutes les questions que vous le voulez.

-Waouh! C'est vrai?! Enfin, je veux dire... j'ai le droit?

Regina hocha la tête. Nul doute qu'elle devait déjà être bien saoule pour accepter de se livrer sans filtres. Mais bon, Emma n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre... et surtout, elle allait en profiter un maximum avant que Regina ne change d'avis.

-Vous avez l'air toujours tellement parfaite et dans le contrôle... Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose de totalement irréfléchi? Non, parce qu'à moi, ça arrive presque quotidiennement...

-Un tatouage... j'ai un tatouage...

Emma s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Un tatouage?!

-Quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, je découvrais la vie du monde sans magie. J'ai eu envie d'expérimenter des choses et puis, il y a eu la crise de la quarantaine et... je me suis retrouvée avec une couronne sur la fesse droite.

Emma faillit recracher l'alcool qu'elle avait en bouche. Regina Mills avec un tatouage sur son royal postérieur?! C'était plus qu'inattendu.

-Il est bien entendu que si vous en parlez à quelqu'un je tatouerai moi-même votre front avec de l'encre indélébile, la menaça Regina, mais étrangement son ton était loin d'être menaçant.

-Bien sûr... chemise de nuit ou pyjama?

-C'est quoi cette question?

-Juste ce qui me passe par la tête...

-Rien du tout, dit Regina.

-Rien... du tout... vous dormez...

-Nue oui.

Emma rougit immédiatement...et voilà maintenant elle avait l'image d'une Regina couverte d'un seul et unique drap, les cheveux coulant en cascade sur son visage endormi, son tatouage pour seule parure. Trop chaud. Trop, trop, trop chaud!

-La nuit dernière?

-Je me suis habillée avec de la magie...

-Oh... d'ailleurs, merci pour ça... Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée.

-Je ne dormais pas...

C'était un mensonge mais au moins c'était plus simple à justifier que le fait que Regina ait accourut en pleine nuit pour venir la bercer dans ses bras. Emma, prise d'une certaine témérité prit la main de Regina dans la sienne et plongeant son regard dans le chocolat du sien, elle murmura le plus sincèrement possible:

-Merci Regina.

Regina sourit. Et puis son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé, Regina regardait bien sa bouche. Comme si elle voulait l'embrasser. C'était la panique dans la tête d'Emma, et l'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment. Elle finit par se laisser aller à ce que son instinct lui criait de faire et ses yeux se fermèrent alors que leurs deux visages s'approchaient indubitablement l'un de l'autre. Mais juste au moment où elle allait enfin sentir la douceur des lèvres de Regina sur les siennes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix enjouée de Henry les freina dans leur élan.

-Maman! Ma! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui! Henry déboula dans le salon, le visage éclairé de bonheur et le souffle court, certainement après qu'il ait couru de l'école jusqu'au manoir. Il s'arrêta net en voyant ses deux mères très proches et les cadavres de bouteilles sur la table basse: Je ne peux pas vous laisser deux secondes sans que ça ne finisse en dispute, catastrophe ou beuverie, hein? demanda-t-il.

-On apprenait juste à se connaître, répondit Emma, un sourire en coin, en voyant l'air gêné de Regina qui n'osait même plus bouger.

-Hmm... marmonna Henry avant de passer à autre chose avec l'insouciance propre aux enfants: bref! David a arrêté Félix ce matin! Ils nous en voulait toujours pour Peter Pan... il est venu à l'école en se vantant de son "petit barbecue" et grand-père est arrivé et l'a mis en prison...

-Et ils ne nous ont pas appelées pour nous prévenir?! s'indigna Regina.

-Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, vous étiez trop occupées à... à quoi au juste?

Emma se retrouva dans l'incapacité totale de répondre à la question innocente de son fils. Regina, toujours prompte à se ressaisir rapidement et à avoir la réponse à tout, sourit à Henry en lui disant:

-Nous avons travaillé et puis, comme te l'a dit Emma, nous avons appris à se connaître un peu et nous avons pris le temps d'exposer nos points de vue sur différents sujets autour d'un petit verre, c'est tout...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme le petit déjeuner à merveille. Ils prenaient vite leurs marques et bientôt Emma se sentit totalement intégrée à la petite famille. Ils montèrent se coucher après un film de super-héros et Emma tomba comme une masse sur son lit. Que se serait-il passé si Henry n'était pas rentré et avait interrompu leur "moment"? Est-ce que Regina se serait laissée aller jusqu'à embrasser la Sauveuse? Elle ne la détestait peut être plus, mais de là à la laisser s'approcher autant c'était plutôt improbable. Emma soupira. Elle pouvait encore sentir le parfum de la reine lui chatouiller les narines, et en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait retracer de mémoire le moindre trait de son visage. Elle frémit en imaginant ce qui aurait pu arriver... si leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes, si leurs corps s'étaient confondus l'espace d'un instant... Elle ne put pas vraiment pousser sa rêverie plus loin car des petits coups se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui?

C'était Regina, habillée d'une robe de chambre en satin. Elle semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose et puis finalement, elle s'y résolut:

-Je... quand Peter Pan est mort, Snow m'a prévenue du fait que Felix, son meilleur ami, allait certainement tenter quelque chose. Elle m'avait tellement agacée à Neverland, que je l'ai poussée vers la sortie et j'ai totalement refusé de croire qu'un gamin de treize ans pourrait nous poser de soucis... Je n'ai rien fait et... et je m'en veux tellement! Il a essayé de vous tuer vous et Henry! Je suis tellement désolée Emma! Tout est de ma faute! S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner...

Elle était si vulnérable en cet instant, tellement loin de l'image qu'on se faisait de la "Méchante Reine" que la Sauveuse ne put faire autrement que de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Regina s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Emma ne s'y trompait pas: une larme coulait bien le long de sa joue:

-Regina... je suis aussi fautive que vous... au lieu de me méfier de l'ami du plus grand psychopathe que je n'ai jamais connu je l'ai aidé à s'installer ici, je lui ai donné mon adresse pour qu'il puisse venir me voir en cas de problème et je ne me suis pas inquiétée de son air sombre... Mais là n'était pas la question de savoir ce qui est de la faute de qui. Non. Ce qui est vraiment important ce sont les actions que nous faisons maintenant. Vous m'avez sauvée, vous m'avez donné un toit, le couvert et votre amitié au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, c'est pourquoi vous devez me promettre de ne pas vous en vouloir, mais au contraire vous dire que vous êtes l'héroïne de toute cette histoire, vous et personne d'autre.

-Vous le pensez vraiment? demanda Regina les yeux maintenant embués de larmes.

-Venez-là... dit Emma en ouvrant ses bras en grand. D'abord, Regina sembla piquée dans sa fierté, mais elle finit par laisser cela de côté et tomba dans l'étreinte de la Shérif. Les bras d'Emma encerclèrent doucement son corps et elle la berça longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine que les larmes de Regina avaient séché.

-J'ai... tellement eu peur! Dit Regina, le visage caché dans le cou de la jeune femme blonde.

-Peur?

-Vous êtes insupportable! Une vraie gamine, puérile et immature. Vous avez toujours le don de trouver la chose la plus agaçante pour m'embêter... et pourtant... je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur que quand j'ai cru vous perdre. Votre cœur s'est arrêté et j'étais totalement impuissante... et j'ai réalisé que, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire dans le passé, je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Je vous déteste tellement pour ne pas me donner une seule occasion de vous détester véritablement! Ca serait tellement plus simple...

-Oui mais ni vous ni moi n'aimons ce qui est trop simple...

Regina releva son visage, tellement près de celui d'Emma, tellement expressif et tellement magnifique. La reine ne laissait pas souvent ses émotions se lire aussi facilement dans ses traits, elle essayait même le plus clair du temps à les cacher bien enfouies dans son cœur, mais ce soir des murs étaient abattus, ses barrières tombées et il ne restait plus qu'elle, la vraie elle. Elle porta une main au visage d'Emma, caressant du pouce sa joue rosée et sa pommette saillante.

-Tout à l'heure... avant que Henry ne rentre... Vous vouliez... murmura-t-elle, pas vraiment certaine d'avoir bien lu dans les gestes de la blonde.

-Oui... je mourrais d'envie de faire ça... et Emma posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste comme la caresse d'une brise d'été, aussi simplement et naturellement que de respirer, comme si toute sa vie n'avait mené qu'à ce moment. Elle ne se priva pas du plaisir de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux toujours si impeccablement coiffés de la reine et de prendre son visage en coupe pour approfondir cet exquis baiser. Elle prit même tout son temps pour la faire languir avant de lui donner libre accès à sa bouche et ne se sépara d'elle que quand sa poitrine sembla exploser sous le manque d'air.  
Il n'était pas question de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de passer, ni même sur ce qu'elles étaient pourtant bien certaines de ressentir. Il s'agissait juste de profiter de cette accalmie, de profiter du fait que leurs cœurs ouverts à l'autre se sentent en sécurité dans le calme de la nuit pour battre à l'unisson, et de savourer chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Regina qui jusqu'à cet instant s'était installée tout contre Emma se hissa par dessus elle et déposa des baisers papillon dans son cou. Emma ferme instinctivement les yeux, laissant libre accès à la reine. Elle gémit quand aux baisers s'ajoutèrent de légères morsures, dont une sur sa jugulaire, qui laisserait indubitablement une marque.

-Regina... Regina, stop! Attendez une seconde! finit-elle par reprendre ses esprits.

-Oh... je vois... dit Regina en s'écartant immédiatement d'elle et tournant le visage de sorte qu'Emma ne puisse y lire tous les sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait masquer comme à son habitude, et elle continua: vous n'avez pas envie de moi?

-Si! Bien sûr que oui! J'en meure même d'envie, mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt... J'ai souvent fait cette erreur de ne pas attendre le bon moment, et même si ça me tue d'être cette personne qui dit "stop", c'est la meilleure chose à faire... J'ai envie de faire ça bien avec toi...

Le tutoiement, malgré tout, fit sourire Regina, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire...

-Regina, tu vaux la peine d'attendre. Tu mérites que je te connaisse vraiment, la vraie toi. Tu mérites que je te courtise, que je te fasse perdre la tête juste avec des mots, que je te fasse danser, rêver, et rire... Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, c'est tout.

Emma se cala dans le dos de Regina en encerclant sa taille de ses bras et posant un petit baiser sur sa joue. Instinctivement, la belle brune se laissa aller contre elle, à la recherche de son étreinte:

-Miss Swan... vous ai-je déjà dit à quel point vous êtes impossible?

-Un petit million de fois...

-Et malgré tout vous... tu es la seule personne que j'ai envie d'attendre.

-Ca tombe bien, car tu es la seule aussi pour moi.

-Est-ce que tu vas vraiment attendre encore longtemps avant de m'embrasser? demanda dans un murmure la mairesse de Storybrooke.

C'était une invitation que l'on ne pouvait pas décliner et de toute façon, Emma rêvait déjà de plonger à nouveau sur cette bouche charnue. Elle quitta sa place dans le dos de Regina et à genoux face à elle, elle l'embrassa tout doucement, pour la convaincre, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, que Regina était l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Elles profitèrent encore de quelques instants pour se découvrir l'une l'autre, et puis, le sommeil les gagna. Regina n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie d'aller se coucher dans sa propre chambre, alors comme la veille elle s'allongea dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et marmonna de bonheur et de satisfaction quand Emma se blottit tout contre elle.

~SQ~

_Le lendemain matin:_

Emma se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Sans surprise Regina s'était déjà levée depuis longtemps mais son parfum embaumait encore toute la pièce et les draps. Elle se leva avec hâte pour retrouver Henry et la mairesse dans la cuisine comme la veille, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était là... Henry devait déjà être à l'école et depuis que Felix s'était fait arrêter, pourquoi donc Regina devrait-elle rester à la maison pour la "protéger"? Ca voulait dire aussi que peut être devrait-elle, elle aussi, considérer l'idée de retourner au travail. Elle soupira en regrettant déjà leur petite bulle rien qu'à elles... Bien consciente qu'il valait mieux ne rien toucher dans la cuisine de Regina, elle décida d'aller chez Granny pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'y rendit à pieds afin de prendre un peu l'air et aussi prendre le temps de réfléchir un peu. Deux jours avaient suffit pour que tout se bouscule dans sa vie. Il y avait à peine deux jours de ça elle vivait encore dans son appartement qui avait maintenant totalement cramé. Deux jours plus tôt, elle était persuadée que Regina la détestait de toute son âme, et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle l'aurait sauvée, soignée, hébergé et... embrassée!  
Une partie d'elle s'en voulait à mort de ne pas l'avoir laissée aller plus loin la veille, elle l'avait d'ailleurs payé d'une multitude de rêves, tous plus chauds les uns que les autres, mais une autre partie d'elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire... elles devaient encore régler quelques choses entre elles pour avoir un base seine sur laquelle construire leur relation.  
Il n'empêche qu'elle pouvait encore sentir distinctement les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes et que ça la rendait totalement folle et tremblante comme une feuille au vent. Totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée devant chez Granny. Elle entra, pas tout à fait certaine de pouvoir tenir la journée entière si elle continuait de penser à Regina comme cela.

-Salut Ruby! dit-elle en saluant son amie serveuse.

-Oh, dit Ruby d'un ton compréhensif.

-Oh, quoi?

-Regina avait la même tête ce matin. Vous vous êtes encore engueulées c'est ça?

-Pas vraiment... même tout le contraire pour être honnête...

-Oh! sourit Ruby d'un ton bien plus enthousiaste.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle adorait les ragots et son flair de commère toujours aux aguets semblait déjà avoir compris la situation.

-Ruby... pas de commentaires s'il te plait... c'est un peu nouveau pour nous... et on a besoin de temps.

-Je suis une tombe. Pas comme ta mère...

Emma sourit et commença à se détendre en sirotant le chocolat chaud que Ruby lui avait préparé en un temps record. Ca faisait du bien de passer du temps avec elle, elle avait toujours le mot pour rire et tout semblait plus facile une fois qu'on lui avait parlé.

-Tu sais quoi... je pense qu'avant d'aller au travail je devrais passer à la mairie... peut être qu'après je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose...

-A moins qu'elle ne te prenne sauvagement sur son bureau et là... tu auras vraiment beaucoup de travail pour te l'enlever de la tête...

-Ruby! Parle encore plus fort, je crois que Geppetto ne t'a pas bien entendue à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Oh si on ne peut même plus rigoler un peu...

~SQ~

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Entrez! s'exclama Regina en relevant les yeux du travail qu'elle avait déjà de la peine à achever.

Une tignasse blonde passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Salut, sourit Emma en entrant et s'installant en face de la mairesse.

-De quel droit vous vous installez sans y avoir été invitée, Miss Swan?

-Oh... donc on en revient au "Miss Swan"? Après tout ce que l'on a dit cette nuit?

-C'était un moment de faiblesse de ma part, trancha la brune en se tournant, comme si de rien n'était, vers son ordinateur. Elle se remit au travail, ignorant totalement la présence de la jolie blonde.

-Ok, euh... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dans mon sommeil? demanda la Shérif.

Certes sa relation avec Regina n'avait jamais été un long fleuve tranquille, bien au contraire. Elles avaient passé bien plus de temps à se détester, à essayer de se détruire et à maudire l'autre, qu'à s'entendre cordialement. Bon, après leurs rapports s'étaient nettement améliorés, jusqu'à la nuit dernière où tout avait basculé. Mais de revenir maintenant à un stade aussi peu avancé de communication entre elles était insupportable, pire encore, jamais cela n'avait été aussi froid entre elles. Emma aurait facilement pu gérer une crise de colère de la part de la brune, mais ce manque de considération était invivable, encore plus après qu'elles aient toutes deux avoué à mi-mot tenir l'une à l'autre.

-Regina... réponds-moi.

-Que je vous réponde? Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Le ton froid et cassant de Regina atteignit Emma en plein cœur. Sans pouvoir les contrôler, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle se leva d'un bond, prise d'un mélange de colère et de profonde tristesse:

-Tu sais quoi? J'ai compris! Tu as tellement peur de perdre le contrôle, de montrer que tu as un cœur caché sous toutes ces couches de colère et de froideur, que tu préfères repousser tous ceux qui t'aiment. Tu es tellement égoïste! Tu penses vraiment que ce serait si horrible que ça de me faire confiance et de me laisser t'aimer pour celle que tu es et non celle que tu fais semblant d'être? Est-ce que c'est si terrible de ne pas toujours tout contrôler et de se laisser aller un peu?

-Oui j'ai peur! Je suis effrayée même! Le pouvoir c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu et sans lui je me sens démunie.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être imbuvable avec moi! Pas quand moi, je te livrerais sans sourciller mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme.

Emma essuya rageusement ses larmes et presque autant en colère contre elle-même que contre la reine, elle se détourna en criant sans s'arrêter dans sa marche vers la sortie:

-Je récupère mes affaires au manoir, quand tu... quand vous rentrerez chez vous, Madame le Maire, je ne serai plus là. Ne vous donnez pas la peine de me parler à l'avenir, Henry viendra chez vous une semaine sur deux, mes rapports seront sur votre bureau tous les vendredis matin.

La porte claque en faisant sursauter Regina. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un sanglot déchirant. Elle n'avait même pas la certitude que ses jambes pourraient la porter si elle essayait de la rattraper. Elle cria malgré tout:

-Emma!

Mais aucune réponse. D'ailleurs la Coccinelle jaune roulait déjà en trombe de l'autre côté de la rue. Regina prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses larmes coulant librement le long de ses doigts. Elle avait tout gâché et maintenant par sa faute, Emma ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir, ni lui parler, ni l'embrasser, ni l'aimer...  
Elle voulait se tuer tant elle se sentait idiote et absurde de ne pas avoir laissé son cœur la guider pour une fois. Avoir peur n'était pas si dégradant dans le fond et surtout elle ne pourrait pas se passer d'Emma. Non, ça, jamais!

~SQ~

Deux semaines étaient passées et Emma ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Elle continuait à aller au travail, à s'occuper de Henry et avait même trouvé un appartement qu'elle avait immédiatement loué et aménagé à son goût. Malgré cela, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle, comme si son cœur appartenait à un autre foyer, à une autre personne. Elle ne dormait plus, mangeait à peine et le sort s'acharnait sur elle, car on ne cessait de lui parler de Regina et à chaque fois, son cœur ratait un battement.  
Ce jour là, elle n'était pas de service, elle avait donc décidé de le passer allongée sur le dos à lire dans les tâches du plafond et à se morfondre. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, elle n'avait envie de parler à personne... Mais quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte, elle soupira et se leva... après tout, c'était peut être important. Elle ajusta tout à fait relativement sa tenue et alla ouvrir la porte que l'on tambourinait avec vigueur.

-Regina?!

Ces deux semaines avaient fait des ravages sur Emma, et visiblement tout autant sur Regina. Oh, bien sûr, elle était toujours aussi bien habillée et coiffée, mais son regard, lui, ne trahissait pas. Jamais encore elle n'y avait lu autant de sentiments.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer? demanda Regina presque timidement, même si le mot timide était le dernier adjectif que l'on aurait utilisé pour parler de Regina Mills.

Emma aurait voulu lui dire que non, qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de venir ici après deux semaines et penser qu'elle voudrait bien la laisser entrer, mais au lieu de ça, elle se décala et Regina pénétra dans le petit appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda la Sauveuse en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de Regina sur le tout petit canapé.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... et tu avais raison.

Le retour du tutoiement et le mince sourire sur les lèvres de la mairesse chassa la moindre once de colère chez Emma, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Je suis loin d'être parfaite, et même si j'essaye d'avoir toujours le contrôle sur tout, il est plus que clair qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas essayer de contrôler. Alors, même si je sais que je ne serai pas toujours à la hauteur, je n'ai plus envie de garder le contrôle, j'ai même envie de le perdre pour une fois... mais toi... je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je veux te faire confiance, je veux te laisser m'épauler et t'épauler quand tu en auras besoin... il n'y a rien que je ne souhaite plus.

Regina enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber au sol et continua:

-Je veux que tu me voies telle que je suis, sans aucun artifice... je veux que tu saches tout de moi... voyons, pour commencer, je suis incapable de dormir depuis des années parce qu'à chaque fois je revois les visages de tous les innocents que j'ai tué dans le passé...

Elle se leva et se débarassa des talons dont elle ne séparait pourtant jamais. Ainsi, elle était bien plus petite qu'Emma. Sans se dégonfler, elle continua son monologue, les yeux plantés dans ceux de la Sauveuse:

-J'ai été mariée à Leopold alors que je n'avais que seize ans. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, sans défense, et qui... et qui n'avait jamais... jamais... il était tellement vieux, et moi je ne pouvais pas me défendre...

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Regina, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et enleva sa jupe:

-Je déteste beaucoup de choses chez moi... mais ce que je déteste le plus c'est sans aucun doute de ne pas avoir été capable de te montrer à quel point je... je t'aime!

Emma essaya de lui répondre, mais Regina lui fit signe de l'écouter jusqu'au bout et elle continua à se déshabiller en déboutonnant son chemisier:

-A titre indicatif... j'essaye tous les jours de faire quelque chose de bien, parce que je n'ai jamais compris que les Charmings et le reste de la ville, puissent me pardonner et qu'ils ne m'aient jamais punie.

Elle laissa tomber ses sous-vêtements sur le tas formé au sol et, tout à fait nue face à Emma, le visage maculé de larmes, elle murmura:

-Voilà, il n'y a plus que moi, Regina, plus que moi.

Emma se leva et prit les deux mains de Regina dans les siennes. Elle posa un petit baiser sur le front de la brune et lui dit tout doucement:

-Regina c'est à moi de m'excuser... je voyais déjà la vraie toi... je savais à quel point c'était difficile pour toi et pourtant, je me suis emportée et je ne t'ai pas soutenue quand tu en avais le plus besoin!

-Oublions ça, ok? répondit Regina. Oublions ça et allons de l'avant. On avait besoin de cette discussion pour avancer,... des blessures devaient se guérir avant d'aller plus loin.

La reine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, peu lui importait que de sembler faible en pleurant alors que le bras protecteur de sa Sauveuse l'encerclait et lui promettait de ne jamais la laisser tomber. Peu lui importait aussi de soupirer d'extase quand Emma l'attira à elle avant de se glisser sur le canapé confortable. Peu lui importait de sembler fragile quand son corps tout entier frissonna au contact des doigts fins d'Emma. Peu lui importait de la supplier pour qu'elle aille plus loin dans son exploration. Peu lui importait de rougir outrageusement quand Emma se déshabilla pour elle et peu lui importait pour une fois de n'avoir le contrôle sur rien, de se laisser faire, guider, et aimer par Emma Swan.  
Emma embrassait de mille baiser son cou, ses clavicules, ses seins parfaits et son ventre plat et tonique. Elle descendait peu à peu le long du corps de Regina, mais arrivée à un certain point, elle releva les yeux sur le visage de la latina:

-Est-ce que je peux? Tu as confiance en moi?

Regina voulait cela. Elle voulait s'abandonner tout entière à Emma, n'appartenir qu'à elle, n'obéir qu'à ses mots et à son toucher... c'était certainement ce qu'elle avait voulu dès le premier jour...

-Emma... fais-moi l'amour...

Les connaissant, elles auraient pu choisir des ébats explosifs pour leur première fois, une lutte constante pour le pouvoir, la conquête des corps et de l'âme, ce au lieu de quoi, ce ne fut finalement qu'amour et tendresse. Leurs corps s'emmêlèrent harmonieusement, c'était presque une danse: les baisers répondant aux caresses, les regards s'ancrant au fin fond de celui de l'autre, leurs souffles coupés, leurs cœurs à l'unisson.

~SQ~

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elles avaient pris rendez-vous avec Henry chez Granny. Il était plus que temps qu'elles mettent les choses au clair pour lui, mais pour elles aussi. Le dîner n'était pas véritablement l'endroit le plus discret de la ville, mais Henry avait insisté, selon ses dires: "si c'est une discussion sérieuse, il va me falloir un cheeseburger!". Le jeune garçon entra en trombe dans le restaurant, et visiblement très affamé, courut s'installer à leur table favorite, alors que Regina et Emma étaient encore sur le pas de la porte. Ruby vint à leur rencontre, un énorme sourire planté sur le visage, vite remplacé par une surprise évidente:

-Oh! Mon dieu! Vous l'avez fait n'est-ce pas?!

Regina rougit comme une pivoine, Emma devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Ruby explosa de rire:

-Ca tombe bien, j'avais fait un pari contre August, il semblerait que vous fassiez de moi une femme riche!

Emma prit doucement la main de Regina dans la sienne. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave... elles allèrent rejoindre leur fils et après avoir commandé, Regina prit son air le plus sérieux et commença d'une voix douce:

-Mon chéri... Euh... Emma et moi nous voudrions te parler de quelque chose. C'est important pour nous que tu sois le premier au courant... euh... comment dire ça?...

Un petit sourire illumina le visage d'Henry. Pas certain d'avoir bien interprété les signes, il demanda:

-Ca y est? Vous avez enfin compris que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre?!

-Décidément, j'ai comme l'impression que toute la ville est déjà au courant... soupira Emma tout en souriant à la vue de l'expression réjouie sur le visage de son fils.

-Tu veux rire?! Ca fait des mois que tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez... il n'y a que vous deux qui ne voyaient rien. C'était presque comique de vous voir! rit Henry au dépend de ses mères, toutes les deux assez confuses par cette révélation. Henry prit leurs deux mains et d'un ton de petit conspirateur il leur dit: C'est même Mary-Margaret qui a lancé les paris!

-Tu es... content? demanda Regina légèrement sur les œufs.

-Si je suis content?! C'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie! On va enfin être une vraie famille!

-A ce sujet... ça ne te dérange pas si nous nous installons définitivement tous ensemble à la maison? demanda Emma.

Pour seule réponse il sauta dans leurs bras, oubliant totalement le soi-disant faim de loup qu'il avait en arrivant ici. Henry, câlé contre son cœur, Regina regarda Emma et murmura:

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime encore plus... répondit Emma en lui rendant un magnifique sourire qui aurait pu illuminer toute la pièce.

-Ca je crois que ce n'est pas possible...

~SQ~

_I found a love for me  
__Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_  
_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Regina regardait Emma avancer au milieu des convives et marcher droit vers elle sur l'autel. Emma était magnifique dans sa robe blanche si fluide que l'on aurait cru à un nuage flottant sur son corps parfait. Emma était celle qu'elle n'avait cru attendre, mais dès qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, tout avait pris du sens. Elle faisait d'elle quelqu'un de meilleur, elle serait toujours la lumière qui réchaufferait son cœur meurtri, elle n'avait qu'à être à ses côtés pour être une toute autre personne.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
__Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Elle aurait donné son monde tout entier pour ces yeux brillants de bonheur ancrés dans les siens. Ces yeux qui ne voyaient qu'elle, ces perles de jade si tendres et amoureux. Comment n'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de s'y plonger et ne plus jamais les quitter?

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Le pire était qu'Emma ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle ne voyait pas à quel point elle était magnifique, à quel point elle avait changé sa vie à tout jamais. C'était sa Sauveuse, elle la sauvait même sans le savoir et jamais elle ne pourrait assez la remercier pour cela. Jamais.

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own_

Emma s'avança jusqu'à l'autel où sa merveilleuse future femme l'attendait. Regina était à couper le souffle. Sa robe moulant ses douces formes et mettant en valeur son ventre rond, était tout simplement splendide. Cette femme, qui avait tant souffert dans le passé était devenue sa famille. Elle lui avait offert un foyer aimant, le réconfort de ses bras, la force de son caractère dans toutes les épreuves qu'elles avaient du surmonter ensemble. Elle était son roc, sa raison de vivre et de sourire.

_We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

Arrivée près d'elle, elle caressa son ventre tout rond, tout de suite récompensée par un petit coup de pied de la part de leur petite princesse. Elles se sourirent complices, main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux à sonder l'âme de l'autre. Emma s'étonnait de l'aimer un peu plus à chaque instant, elle n'avait besoin d'aucune certitude tant que Regina serait là avec elle.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Emma ne la méritait pas... comment pourrait on mériter une telle perfection? Elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds, tout à fait sous son charme et lui murmura:

-Tu es absolument divine dans cette robe.

-Crois-moi, le divin n'a rien à voir là dedans, sourit Regina avec malice.

-Tu sais qu'un jour je finirai par prendre la tête avec toi...?

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien.

Elles rirent tout doucement alors que David, en sa qualité de souverain, commençait le discours qui devrait celer leur union. Toutes deux ne l'écoutaient pas, comment auraient-elles pu alors qu'elles étaient toutes occupées à écouter la mélodie de leurs cœurs?

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

* * *

**Et voilà!**

**Je pense que vous avez reconnu la chanson Perfect d'Ed Sheeran à la fin de cet OS. **

**Il vous a plu? Laissez donc une petite trace de votre passage! Bisous! *-***

**Vivichan10**


End file.
